Enlightened Journey
Enlightened Journey is a quest in which you help the Entranan monk Auguste set up a hot air balloon transportation system. Details Firemaking, 30 Farming, 36 Crafting |items= *Secateurs (if planting tree) *Rake (if planting tree) *Spade (if planting tree) *3 papyrus *1 ball of wool *1 sack of potatoes *1 unlit candle *yellow dye *red dye *10 silk *bowl *8 empty sacks, you will change these into 8 Sandbags on Entrana itself *12 willow branches (obtainable during the quest) *tinderbox *at least 10 normal logs}} Walkthrough Starting out It is recommended to read ahead and bring the appropriate items to minimise the number of bank runs. The best strategy is to take all items except for the willow branches, tinderbox, and logs with you when you initially go to the island, then bank once to get the branches, tinderbox, and logs. To start the quest, travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Remember that weapons/armour are not allowed on the island. Test balloons Auguste wants to make two test balloons and asks the player to get him the following items: * 3 papyrus - can be bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, bought from Ali Morrisane, or taken from respawns at Legend's Guild and Yanille. * 1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village, or Catherby, or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, taking a maximum of 2 damage if unsuccessful. * 1 ball of wool - spin from wool sheared from a sheep, or buy from Ardougne shop or the Lletya seamstress. * 1 sack of potatoes - potatoes can be grown, bought in the shops on Miscellania and Etceteria, or gathered from Lumbridge, southwest of the mill. Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatoes in your inventory to fill up the sack. Once you have the items, Auguste tells you to make a model of an origami balloon. Use papyrus with the ball of wool, creating a balloon structure, and then use an unlit candle on the balloon structure to get an origami balloon. Do not light the balloon or else you will have to get the items again! Talk to Auguste to see a short cut-scene of the balloon launch. After that, talk to him again and he will take the remaining two pieces of papyrus and the sack of potatoes from you. In a second cut-scene, the player launches the next balloon, which is attacked by an angry mob of peasants. Main balloon Next, Auguste asks the player to get the materials for a real balloon: * Yellow dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins or can be bought from Lletya seamstress shop. * Red dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins or can be bought from Lletya seamstress shop. * 10 Silk - can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 2-3 coins each, or stolen from the stalls in Ardougne. * Bowl - can be bought at any general shop or made in Barbarian Village from soft clay. * 8 Sandbags - use a sack with a sandpit to get a sandbag. * This next step is optional; Auguste will give the player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apple. Once it is fully grown, cut 12 willow branches from it by using secateurs to the tree. To save time, you can buy the willow branches from the Grand Exchange. Planting the sapling is not required. Players can cut willow branches from any player-grown willow tree. One willow branch is generated about every five minutes. Give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl, and sandbags to Auguste in the same trip. After banking, use the 12 willow branches on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. Fuel Ten normal logs (other log types will not work) and a tinderbox are needed for completing the journey. Because axes can be wielded as a weapon, they are not allowed on Entrana. Logs should be prepared before going to Entrana. Ballooning After giving the materials to Auguste, weaving the basket and having the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. An interface to control the balloon will appear. Maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting anything (including birds, trees, houses and clouds) and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel * Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. ** The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up (UP 2). ** The next button (use log) moves the balloon one space up (UP 1). ** "Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude (RIGHT). ** The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space (DOWN 1), ** The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces (DOWN 2). ** Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources respectively, therefore fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax" or lower altitude (by pulling ropes). A tip is that how the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right through both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. Go here for more pictures. The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground, in both cases the flight would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by preparing the logs and tinderbox again before going to Entrana, although he or she doesn't have to rebuild the balloon. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths: Taverley Screen 1: Drop sandbag, Burn log, Relax (x9), Pull RED rope, Relax (x2), Pull normal rope 1, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 2: Burn log, Relax, Burn log, Relax (x10), Burn log, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 3: Relax (x7), Pull RED rope, Pull normal rope, Relax (x3), Burn log, Relax (x4), Pull normal rope After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste for a little dialogue, then the quest is finished. Rewards * 1 Quest point * 2,000 Crafting experience * 3,000 Farming experience * 1,500 Woodcutting experience * 4,000 Firemaking experience * Bomber jacket and Bomber cap ** (Gnome goggles from the Gnome Restaurant minigame can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking with Auguste) * Access to Balloon Transport System * Ability to make Origami balloons Category:Quests